


Cuphead Casino Au Preferences

by Hiccuplovver



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccuplovver/pseuds/Hiccuplovver
Summary: Just about you dating the Cups and Dice





	1. You First Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey do you want exclusive access to early chapters? What about a one shot with your fav character? What about the ability to talk with me and give me feed back? Join my amino group and you’ll get you desire! Go to the link below and join Hiccup’s Slushies!!
> 
> aminoapps.com/c/Hiccups 

**These are heavily inspired by this artist and youtuber who both do Cuphead in a Casino AU taking place a few years after Cuphead happened where the brothers are working at Casio. Video link is below go follow and subscribe to them.**

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Zz5Dynz3MA** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Zz5Dynz3MA)

[ **Cuphead** ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/4c9e05ba1206009fc95a90671591808b/tumblr_inline_p6e20mXLBn1u59cgw_500.png)

“(y/n)! Come over here, sugar,” King Dice called as you walked past.

“Yes boss?” you asked as you held your tray under your arm and walked over.

“We have… some new additions to the staff. You don’t have to be nice to them, in fact make their lived a living hell for me,” he said.

“Boss, you're acting like the big man hired those two punks from a few years ago,” you chuckled. Dice kinda scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“No… we aren’t that low on staff,” you said.

“The big man thinks we can torment them,” Dice scoffed.

“I don’t know who’s a bigger idiot, the big man or those two brothers,” you said.

“They’re right behind you as well, sugar,” Dice said.

“Shit!” you yelped as you turned with a red face.

“Hello,” the one dressed in blue said.

“Idiots?” the shorter one in red said.

“And you’ll be training them,” Dice said.

“You said you were tormenting them, not me!” you snapped.

“Have fun,” Dice said as he walked off. You sighed before looking back at the brother with a sigh.

“Come on, you need to know the floor plan before you are of any use to me,” you said as you waved for them to follow you.

 

[ **Mugman** ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/4f0ac54924cf1804edf54e55296e9b12/tumblr_inline_p2vptjz7qB1u59cgw_500.png)

“(Y/n), dolly, why don’t you come over here and show your tricks to our new staffer here?” Dice said as you walked out of the break room.

“Hmm, oh hello,” you waved as you carefully pulled out your deck of cards from your vest pocket.

“H-hi,” the new guy said with pink dusted china cheeks.

“Go on,” Dice nodded. You cracked your knuckled and started doing over a simple routine of care tricks, flipping and twirling them all over your hands as you hummed softly.

“Wow,” the new guy said.

“With practice, you’ll be able to at least part of that,” Dice told him as you put away your cards.

“I-I could help you out sometime if you’d like,” you offered as your cheeks and ears turned bright pink.

“Awe our shy little angel is offering you help. I would take it before her limited bravery is gone,” Dice said as he elbowed the new guy.

“Y-yes! I’d appreciate that,” the new guy nodded.

 

[ **King Dice** ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/de63f40688dec06bda441036c17b43e0/tumblr_p7e107ca9M1x0lr7po7_1280.png) **(you’re both young)**

“Here, I think this might do you better than trying to steal that loaf of bread,” you said as you held out a basket with a whole picnic in it.

“Wh-what, I wasn’t gonna!” the boy blushed as he gripped his tattered suspenders.

“It’s fine, but please take this. I’d much rather someone enjoy it,” you said as you pushed the basket into his hands.

“B-but this is enough for at least three people,” he said as his stomach growled.

“Four really, but most goes to waste if I actually bring it to whom I’m supposed to. Enjoy it,” you smiled.

“Thank you miss,” he said as he noticed the purple ribbon with gold lettering on it.

“Your welcome,” you waved as you continued your way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuphead**

“Cuphead, did you wipe down the table? I want to go home!” you sighed as you sat on a barstool.

“Almost done,” he said.

“Hey, this is your third month working with me, right?” you asked.

“Hmm, yeah I think so,” he said.

“Come here then,” you said.

“What?” he asked as he came to stand in front of you.

“Here you are, your cut of the tips,” you said as you pulled out a small wad of money from your cleavage.

“Wh-what, tips?” he asked as he took the money but stared at your chest.

“Yeah, normally I wait about a year before giving you the tips you earn, but you’re entertaining. Cups, my eyes are up here,” you teased as you tilted his head up to look you in the eye.

“R-right!” he yelped as he took the money and jumped away.

“You’re adorable, Cups,” you giggled as you walked to the break room.

“Wait… WHERE IS THE OTHER THREE MONTHS!?” he shouted as he ran after you.

 

**Mugman**

“Fresh coffee?” you offered to Mugman as he walked into the breakroom.

“Maybe after practice, I don’t need the jitters,” he chuckled. You nodded and grabbed your mug of coffee before sitting across from him.

“What do you want to work on tonight?” you asked. as you pulled out your cards.

“You pick,” he said as he brought out his own set of cards. You pursed your lips in thought as you started doing some advanced shuffling tricks.

“How about something simple? Easy dealer’s trick to fool the players,” you said as you looked at him.

“Sure, I don’t think I’ll be a dealer,” he chuckled.

“Dice thinks otherwise. I’d like if you worked the floor with me too,” you blushed as you looked away, letting your hair cover your eye.

“R-really? Then I should work harder then,” he smiled.

 

[ **King Dice** ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/084d7911daf05a65a9460f518057813e/tumblr_inline_p3x7uuBB8H1u59cgw_1280.png) **(Years Later)**

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” you said to the man you bumped into. Your friend wanted to go to a casino to get back at her lover who was ignoring her, so she was acting a tad wild and bumping you randomly to avoid people.

“No worries miss, are you… alright?” the man with a die for a head.

“I am, thank you… Oh dear where did she run off too,” you murmured when you noticed your friend was gone.

“Lost something?” he asked as he held your hand in his.

“My friend wondered off. I need to find her. Excuse me,” you blushed as you turned and pulled your hand away.

“Of course,” he nodded as he watched you walk off to find your friend.

…

“He was charming! You shouldn’t have walked away,” your friend hissed as you found her at a Black Jack table.

“She’ll hold,” you told the deal as you sat next to her.

“Player wins,” the dealer sighed as they pushed chips towards your friend.

“You wondered off and you make terrible choices when I look away,” you said as you helped her with her chips.

“Bullshit!” she snapped. You rolled your eyes and rested your head on your hand. That’s when you missed the cool feeling of something.

“Oh no my ring! Don’t do anything you’ll regret,” you told your friend as you stood up.

“Yeah, yeah,” she huffed. You stood and walked around trying to find a hint of your favorite pinky ring.

“Miss, I think you might have forgotten this,” the man from earlier said as he held up your ring.

“Oh my! Thank you so much!” you gasped as you let him slide it back on your finger.

“It slid off when you dashed away,” he said with a small grin.

“I swear, I’d lose my head if it wasn’t attached my neck,” you smiled.

“(Y/n)!” someone shouted. You turned and saw your friend, shitfaced and on the bar.

“I turned away for a moment!” you yelped as you ran up to her to get her out of the public eye.


End file.
